Man Couple Necklaces
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Gembok dan anak kunci, itu melambangkan cinta sejati dalam Gay world. Kesetiaan dan keterbukaan. Yin dan Yang. Seme dan Uke. Top dan Bottom. NejiGaara for Gaara birthday. REPOST


Author's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love dan Shounen-ai

-Pairing NejiGaara slight SasuNaru

-Special for Gaara birthday

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading, otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

Gembok dan anak kunci, itu melambangkan cinta sejati dalam _Gay world_. Kesetiaan dan keterbukaan. Yin dan Yang. Seme dan Uke. Top dan Bottom. NejiGaara for Gaara birthday. Repost

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MAN COUPLE NECKLACES © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

"Hei kalian, ayo cepat sedikit jalannya, kita hampir sampai..."

Seorang pemuda pirang berlari menaiki puluhan tangga terakhir menuju sebuah kuil. Di belakangnya, tiga pemuda lain berjalan santai tanpa terpengaruh, hanya melambai sedikit pada Naruto yang melaju bak panah yang terlepas dari busurnya.

"Bisa menebak, kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Sasuke pada dua pemuda di sampingnya.

Neji mengangkat bahu. Gaara diam saja. _Gesture absolute_ untuk menyatakan ketidak tahuan.

"Itu adalah '_**Gay Temple**_' '_**Kuilnya para pelaku Shounen ai dan Yaoi**_'," kata Sasuke lugas, menunjuk bangunan tua kokoh di depannya, "menurut legenda, sepasang kekasih laki-laki yang berhasil mendapatkan sepasang kalung yang cocok, _**yang bandul anak kuncinya bisa membuka bandul gembok kekasihnya.**_ Maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan abadi yang akan berbahagia sampai tua..."

"Tahayul," komentar si pemuda bermata lavender sambil tersenyum mencemooh, di sampingnya, Gaara mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita akan lihat," tanggap Sasuke seadanya, "Jika aku dan Dobe mendapat kalung yang tepat. Berarti legenda itu benar."

"_And if you didn't?_" tanya Neji datar, "bukan kah itu hanya menambah resiko keretakan hubungan kalian?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "_We can handle our pressure._ Kita tetap berjalan. Anggap saja ramalan itu salah,"

Gaara mencibir.

Ketiga pemuda itu telah sampai di puncak, menatap sebuah kuil sederhana dengan sebuah gembok besar dan anak kunci dibangun di salah satu sudutnya. Sedangkan sudut lain, terdapat sebuah altar untuk berdoa, yang di kanan kirinya diapit oleh dua buah guci besar.

"Gembok dan anak kunci, itu melambangkan cinta sejati dalam _Gay world_. Kesetiaan dan keterbukaan. Yin dan Yang. Seme dan Uke. Top dan bottom," jelas si pemuda Uchiha, "lemparkan koinmu ke kolam, bertepuk tiga kali sambil berdoa. Lalu, genggam tangan kekasihmu sambil mengambil kalungnya. Bila itu kalung yang cocok satu sama lain, _**yang bandul anak kuncinya bisa membuka bandul gembok milik pasangamu**_, _you are completly soulmate_,"

Neji mengeringai, "_Lets try, then!_"

Naruto berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, menggenggam tangan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu membawanya ke altar. Berbarengan melempar koin ke kolam, lalu dua pemuda itu memanjatkan doa, berpegangan ketika tangan masing-masing mengaduk guci besar di samping kiri dan kanan.

Neji dan Gaara mendekat ketika Sasuke dan Naruto mengulurkan bandul kalung yang terambil.

Si pemuda pirang yang duluan membuka tangannya. Gembok. Dia tersenyum. Benar sekali, dia Uke. _Absolutely_. Tipe yang dimasuki, seperti cara gembok digunakan.

Giliran Sasuke yang mengacungkan tinjunya, sebuah anak kunci jatuh, bergantung di rantainya. Bergoyang. Cocok. Dia memang Seme. Tipe yang memasuki, seperti peran anak kunci terhadap gembok.

Lalu dua pemuda itu saling pandang, _last but important, couple check_. Hanya ada sepasang kalung yang cocok, tidak akan ada yang ketiga atau keempat. Begitulah keberadaan anak kunci dan gembok di seluruh dunia, satu anak kunci hanya bisa membuka satu gembok. Period.

Tangan tan Naruto terulur, menghadapkan lubang gembok ke arah Sasuke, dan si Uchiha muda menyambutnya, mendorong bandul kalung miliknya.

Masuk. Pas. Cocok.

Bandul Naruto berputar pelan.

'Klik'

Terbuka.

Menyatakan kalau kalung yang diambil Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pasangan gembok miliknya. Itu benar-benar _right couple necklaces_.

"_Yeeey, we are completely soulmate_," teriak Naruto, pemuda itu memeluk lengan kekasihnya, tak tahan untuk tak mencium pipi porselen milik Sasuke ketika pemuda itu melompat-lompat.

Si pemuda Uchiha tersenyum.

Lega dan puas.

"_So... Your turn, now_." kata Sasuke pada Neji dan Gaara ketika dia mengalungkan kalung milik Naruto ke leher pemuda itu, lalu membiarkan kekasihnya memakaikan miliknya.

Neji dan Gaara saling pandang.

"_For the name of Gay God, lets do this silly thing_,"

Gaara tertawa.

"Kami tunggu di bawah. Ja ne," teriak Naruto, tangan tannya menarik Sasuke menuju tangga turun.

Masih terdengar tertawaan mereka berlatar sore di pertengahan Januari, walaupun sosok Naruto dan Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangan.

XxXxX

Dua pemuda maju. Berjejer. Laki-laki dan laki-laki. Melempar koin ke kolam dan memanjatkan doa.

Gaara masih sempat memutar matanya ketika lengan Neji terulur untuk menggenggam tangannya, jarinya menyusup di antara jari Gaara.

"Jika hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, aku bersumpah, tak kan mau melakukan hal konyol ini. _So lady_!" gerutu si pemuda berambut merah pelan.

Neji tersenyum maklum. Tangannya terulur untuk merogoh ke dalam guci. Memberi tanda kepada pemuda di sampingnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama alih-alih hanya mengomel.

"Dapat?" tanya Neji, tangannya sudah berkeliling di antara rantai dan bandul, mencomot asal saja.

Gaara memberikan anggukan seadanya. Terpeta jelas kalau pemuda itu tak perduli pada apa yang dia ambil.

Kedua pemuda itu menarik tangannya serempak dan mengulurkan ke depan pasangannya dalam kondisi tertutup.

"Kau duluan." kata Neji.

Gaara mencibir, membuka telapak tangannya.

Sebuah anak kunci. Lebar di bawah, tapi membentuk lekukan kunci _absolute_. Tak sedikitpun serupa gembok seperti milik Naruto atau yang teronggok di samping kuil.

'Deg!' muka Neji memucat.

"Ayo pergi," kata si pemuda berambut panjang sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"_No way! Show yours!_" tolak Gaara tak suka.

Dia tak menikmati game konyol ini, tapi alangkah bodohnya jika tak mengetahui ending yang sudah di depan mata.

"_Not important!_" Neji tetap menarik kekasihnya dan membawanya ke tangga turun, ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang barusan.

"Kubilang, _show yours!_" bentak Gaara, menyentak lengan kokoh pemuda di depannya.

Neji berhenti. Menatap pemuda di hadapnya. Rautnya tak suka. _Lavender meet sea green_, dengan bunga api memercik di tengahnya.

"_Fine!_ Jangan terkejut!" kata si pemuda berambut panjang saat tangannya melempar kalung miliknya hingga menghantam dada Gaara dan jatuh di kaki pemuda itu.

Anak kunci. Panjang dan ramping!

Wajah Gaara ikut memucat. Anak kunci dan anak kunci tak mungkin cocok. Mereka tak mendapatkan kalung yang tepat. Dewa di kuil ini tak berpihak pada mereka.

"_Silly_," gerutu Neji ketika pemuda itu kembali menarik tangan Gaara untuk membawanya turun.

Neji tak perduli. Jangan harap dia perduli. Tak ada yang mampu meragukan cintanya untuk Gaara, walaupun itu legenda konyol tentang anak kunci yang melambangkan Seme, atau gembok yang melambangkan Uke, atau keberadaan keduanya sebagai lambang kecocokan dalam _Gay World_. Neji akan tetap mencintai Gaara walaupun Dewa menentangnya sekalipun.

"Ambil milikmu," kata Gaara ketika dia memungut kalung Neji, dan melemparnya kembali pada pemiliknya. Lalu Gaara berjalan ke tangga, ditarik Neji tepatnya. Dapat dirasakannya genggaman kekasihnya mengejang sedikit, lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_But who care, anyway_!

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Kedua tangan masih bertaut satu sama lain. Tapi mereka diam. Juga tak saling memandang.

"Ini tak akan mengganggu hubungan kita,"

Suara Neji bergaung. Gaara menoleh. Kekasihnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Tapi kedengarannya sangat jauh.

"_Absolutely not!_" balasnya, berharap terdengar tegas dan tak perduli.

Mereka terus menuruni tangga. Dalam sunyi. Masih saling bertautan tangan!

"_I guess..._"

Gaara berhenti mendadak, menatap Neji. Tapi keseimbangannya oleng saat kakinya salah berpijak, memilih bertumpu pada ujung tangga, padahal dia bukan akrobatik.

Tangan Neji menarik cepat, menghempas pemuda di sampingnya dalam pelukan. Terlalu keras. Terlalu penuh emosi jika hanya takut Gaara jatuh terguling ke bawah.

"Srak!"

Sepasang kalung terjatuh, terlepas dari genggaman kedua pemuda yang berangkulan. Teronggok di bawah kaki mereka.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Tak bergerak.

"Hei..." Gaara melepaskan diri.

Tapi Neji tak menerimanya. Pemuda itu memaksa kekasihnya tetap di pelukannya, tetap mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut merahnya. Tak mau melepasnya. _Never. Period!_

Lalu badan Gaara berguncang. Pelan, lalu semakin cepat. Tak lama suara gelaknya bergaung. Memecahkan kesunyian kuil di Selasa, 19 Januari, yang merangkak menuju senja.

Neji melepaskan diri, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

Gaara meluncur turun ke bawah, menunduk, memungut kalung mereka, "_**Verst**_," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"_What_?" mata lavender Neji membelalak, "_Vest?_ Rompi?"

Sea green mendelik tak suka, "_**Verst not Vest. Verst in Gay languages, Neji. Gay position. Versatile. Both. Top also Bottom.**_"

Tangan Gaara memasukkan bandul kalung Neji pada dasar kalung miliknya, yang lebar, yang ternyata memiliki lubang anak kunci, hanya saja tak terlihat dengan jelas karena tepat berada pada lekukannya yang unik.

Masuk. Jari pucat itu memutarnya.

'Klik!'

Terbuka. _There was man couple necklaces_. Pasangan satu-satunya dari bandul kalung 'tak biasa' yang ternyata gembok sekaligus anak kunci.

Lalu tangannya ganti melepas, memasukkan bandul kalung miliknya di ujung kalung Neji, yang lubangnya kecil sekali.

Masuk lagi. Terbuka. Kalungnya juga satu-satunya anak kunci dari gembok dan anak kunci milik Neji.

Neji menyeringai, tangannya terulur di atas jari Gaara, memutarnya bersamaan.

'Klik!'

Sunyi.

Diam.

_Lavender meet sea green_.

Lalu suara tawa mereka pecah.

XxXxX

Fin

XxXxX

Author's note lagi:

Verst: Versatile, both, Top sekaligus Bottom, Seme sekaligus Uke. Tergantung siapa yang ngangkang duluan dan kalah suit sampai ketiban peran di bawah. Huahahahaha.

Lambang gembok dan anak kuncinya cuma ngarang, jangan dianggap serius.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara.

Fict ini saia repost karena banyak yang ga ngerti maksudnya apa. Maafkan kekacauan otak Author ini m(_._)m


End file.
